Pooh and SpongeBob's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge
Pooh and SpongeBob's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge is an upcoming film to be made by Yakko Warner, Reese Ambler and Shadow101815. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The game's story is set in the bedroom of the player, presumably a child. Jiminy Cricket (Eddie Carroll) is the guardian of a book in the player's room which features several stories with happy endings. However, the book's happy ending pages are ripped out by a very bored Jiminy Cricket, who has read them so often that they put him to sleep. As a game, he asks the player to put them back where they belong, when suddenly the book is possessed by the spirits of several Disney Villains, namely Captain Hook (Corey Burton) from Peter Pan; The Witch (Wicked Queen Grimhilde) (Louise Chamis) from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; The Queen of Hearts (Tress MacNeille) from Alice in Wonderland and the Ringmaster (Corey Burton) from Dumbo, who alter the stories to their advantage, without the presence of happy endings. The Blue Fairy (Rosalyn Landor) appears and explains that because stories live on in the hearts of readers, by removing the happy endings left the stories at their climax, with the heroes in peril and the villains in control. Jiminy and the player venture into the worlds of the stories to correct the happy endings. In the altered stories, the Wicked Queen Grimhilde as Old-Hag Witch has built a giant house resembling her infamous poisoned apple and has put Snow White to sleep and intends to do the same to the seven dwarves, and the player must use the spellbook to free the Prince (Michael Gough), whom she trapped by magic, so that the Prince kisses Snow White to wake her up, the Ringmaster forces a now flightless Dumbo to endlessly perform humiliating stunts in his circus, and the player must help Dumbo fly again by make the circus contraption perfect so that they can force the clown to perform the humiliating stunts, the Queen of Hearts has rather violently had Alice (Kathryn Beaumont) decapitated, although the girl does remain alive despite the separation of her body and head, and the player must find Alice's head to piece her back together, so that the White Rabbit (Corey Burton) must lead them home, and Peter Pan (Michael Welch) is an old man (Kevin Schon), which makes it too hard for him to fight Hook, and the player must pick up Elderly Peter's sword to win the swashbuckling sword fight against Hook and his pirate crew, so that the Crocodile can chase him away, and Peter turns back into a young boy again. The villains steal the happy ending pages, changing the bedroom into a battlefield mixed with their four areas. The player uses the book as a shield to deflect the villains' attacks and defeats each one (Hook is sent flying by a reflected cannonball, the Wicked Queen Grimhilde as Old-Hag Witch is seemingly frightened to death by her own reflection, the Queen of Hearts surrenders when a hedge maze topiary statue she hides in is destroyed by the player shooting Hedgehogs, and the Ringmaster is knocked unconscious by a well aimed custard pie). All of the happy endings are restored at the end of the game. Trivia *Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (excluding Elsa the Snow Queen), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, Mr. Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Emma Swan, The Reluctant Dragon, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Godzilla and his friends, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Baloo, Bagheera, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, Dave Felis, Renamon, Goamon, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, the Tiny Toons, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, RJane, Ttark, Bernie and Ert, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Baloo, Bagheera, the Looney Tunes, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, the Peanuts gang, Timmy Turner and his friends, Woody Woodpecker, Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, The DigiDestined, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Cinderella and her friends, Ariel and her family, Belle and her friends, the Animaniacs gang, the Oliver & Company gang, Ace Bunny and his friends, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Arlo and his family and friends, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, the Toy Story gang, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Balto and his friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Yogi Bear and his friends, Babar and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the Muppets, Chanticleer and his friends, Annie Warbucks (from Annie (1982)), Annie Bennett (from Annie (2014)), Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Barry Allen and his Friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, the animals from Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters, the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the animals from Walking with Dinosaurs, the entire cast from Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Wizard Empire, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Carface, Killer, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), The Machine, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Warren T. Rat, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Cassidy and Butch, Steele, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Toucan Dan, Arthur and Cecil, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Zuzu Moon, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, Professor Screweyes, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete and Wicked will guest star in this film. *The Jungle Adventure Crew, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, R2-D2, and C-3PO originally guest starred in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge, made by Startanica, Lionheart Captain, LionKingRulezAgain1 and FusionAngelFuAn, but those users retired permanently from the Pooh's Adventures League, so they ended up guest starring in this film instead. *This flm takes place after Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Dumbo (Which Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda and the Beetle Boys already knows Dumbo and faced The Ringmaster), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Peter Pan (Which The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark already knows Peter Pan and faced Captian Hook) and ''Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland '' (Which Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, SpongeBob and his friends, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker and Ttark already knows Alice and the White Rabbit and faced The Queen of Hearts). Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Magic films Category:Magical films Category:Disney crossovers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants/Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815 Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Films Based on Video Games